Eyes
by Rosie2009
Summary: Aveline and Connor share a sweet moment. Aveline de Grandpré x Connor Kenway. Assassin's Creed doesn't belong to me.


I open my eyes and am greeted with those warm pools of light brown staring at me. I hum and snuggle closer against him. I feel one hand on my waist and the hand attached to the arm my head was resting on was gently tracing patterns on the part of my back exposed by my night gown.

I hum again and push my face into the crook of his neck, right under his chin. I feel the weight of it rest on my head gently.

"Good morning," he said and I could feel the rumble of his voice deep in his chest. I suppress a shiver and take a deep breath, taking in the scent of him. I feel the hand on my back move up to my hair. It's wonderful and I can hardly think when he starts gently running it through the tresses, taking time to lightly scratch the scalp. I finally recollect myself so that I manage a reply to him.

"Morning, Connor," I say and slightly tighten the grip I have on his arm while also rubbing the wide expanse of skin on his chest that's right at my fingertips. I allow a stupid smile to grace my face. It has been like this every morning since we got married or ever since a month ago. Waking up in his arms with his comforting, manly scent washing over me makes me never want to let him go. Which is why I both hate and love mornings with Connor.

However, one of the most intriguing, fascinating physical features that he has must be his eyes. Full of mystery, love, and many untold stories hidden in them as well as his true, sweet, honest nature.

At times, I wonder what Connor thinks of me, however selfish it may seem. I can't help but hope that he sees me as attractive and as amazing as I feel and know he is. I move my head back a bit on his arm and stare into his eyes, attempting to read his very thoughts. He's confused right now. I can tell because of the way he furrows his eyebrows and gives me that silly puppy look. In return, I smile and kiss his chin. I then resume my staring. Connor is still confused but does not say a word.

I can still feel his fingers running through my long braided hair and I hum in contentment. His handsome face is so close to mine that I can't resist stealing a kiss. I lightly kiss his lips and in response, he smiles softly and kisses my forehead, cheeks, and nose. I know I'm probably grinning like an idiot, but I truly don't care. I watch as Connor leans in toward my lips. I bite my lower lip in anticipation for what's to come.

Soon he reaches my lips and gently presses them against mine, slowly pulling away. I raise a brow and he simply stares into my eyes. I remove the hand that's at his arm and grab his chin, pulling him to me so that we are nose to nose. I then close the distance and shut my eyes. I nip gently at his lower lip. Connor moves the hand at my waist all the way around so that his arm is at the small of my back and is pulling me to him. I wrap an arm around his neck and suck the bottom lip that I had nipped at. He then pulls away but shortly brings his lips back to mine, soon shoving his tongue into my mouth to wrestle with mine.

I've always been the more playful one of our relationship. Connor is more serious and calm. However, he does occasionally act somewhat frisky. Right now, he is being his serious, somewhat assertive self. I then quit fighting him and he pulls away questioningly. I grin and kiss his jaw. I continue doing this until I'm sure he's calm and then I nip him. He grunts and I hear his sharp intake of breath. I didn't even bite him that hard. It was light enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to catch him off-guard. He pulls away from me and gives me an imploring look. But suddenly, to my surprise and pleasure, he gently begins kissing my neck. I moan a bit and angle my head up to give him more access. I squirm slightly in his grip due to the extremely amazing feeling of his lips. It's like heaven. My heart is rapidly beating and my skin is on fire.

I then feel him bite gently on the spot where my shoulder and neck joins. I shiver as Connor pulls away, smiling at me. I exhale, attempting to calm myself from my euphoric state. He then begins to pull away so that he could get up and change his clothes.

I watch as he changes out of his bedclothes and puts on his assassin robes. However, as soon as he opens the door, I move with the utmost speed, getting off the bed quickly and ramming into him full-force, giving him barely enough time to turn around toward me. My lips practically tackle his in a fervent, last-second attempt to receive his affection. He readily accepts me and wraps his arms around my waist. We stay like that for a few moments until the tapping of a cane is heard and we both quickly pull away from each other. It's Achilles and he's eyeing us with a stern look.

"Are you two going to quit swapping spit and get to work? I've got assignments for you two and what do you do?" he asks as he turns and walks down the stairs. "Go and kiss the day away as if there's absolutely nothing better to do in life. It's not like you already don't kiss her all the time." Connor and I eye him as he walks away. He looks at me and I look at him. I then laugh and to my pleasure he joins in. I then head back into the bedroom to get changed. When I walk in, I hear Connor behind me. I also hear the locking of the door. I turn to him with my eyes half-lidded and a loving smile on my face.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him. I eagerly wrap my arms around his neck. "You know we've travail to do."

"I think he can wait on us. Besides, would you rather be cuddling in the bed or working with the grumpy old goat?" I grin and actually giggle a bit as he scoops me up into his arms and lies me down gently on the bed. I reach for Connor, pulling him to me as he lies down beside me.

"I definitely go with option one." He smiles and we share yet another sweet kiss.

 **Hey, hey, hey! I hope everybody liked this story! It was extremely enjoyable for me. Read, review, and most importantly, have a beautiful day!**


End file.
